Farewell
by Deedeekinz
Summary: The story takes place right after Thatch's death, it's the first one I post that won't be a one shot but a number of chapters, Rosa (OC), a member of the whitebeard pirates 2nd division is distressed over Ace's decision to go after Teach, she's torn up between her desire to have him stay by her side and her duty as a member of his division to support and respect his decision.
1. Chapter 1

I don't think I ever recall seeing Ace so distressed, so angry, so furious, or the energetic lively crew so down hearted and broken up, it felt like the black clouds covering the pouring skies had also covered our hearts and there was no way for us to let the light in. Considering what a dark day today had been for everyone, I suppose this was normal? No, normal wasn't the right word to describe it, I don't think there is a word to describe what had taken over the crew at the moment. One of our family had been murdered… our brother stabbed and killed, and if it wasn't bad enough to lose one of our nakama, here comes the worst part, his life had been taken away by none other than our own comrade.

When I first heard about Thatch's death, I thought it was some sick joke, I definitely didn't believe that our strong fourth division commander had been killed, the commanders were the strongest members of the crew, they were the ones that kept everyone safe and made us feel strong, then I learnt that Teach was the one to kill him… one of the 2nd division, Ace's division, the division I was a part of. I didn't know Teach much but I knew he'd been part of this crew for quite a long time; before I or Ace had even joined the crew, probably before we had even been born too. Teach, no Blackbeard, that's the name he went by now, killing Thatch was no longer just about the murder, it was much more, it was about betraying our father's trust, stabbing us all in the back, like our nakamaship, our bond and our family meant absolutely nothing to him.

I watched the members of the crew each grieve in their own way, some cried, some sobbed, others got drunk, others were just angry, and I watched our father go silent, the look of pain and anger in his eyes made my heart ache, like I said I don't think I ever recall seeing everyone so broken up before. I sat on the railing, crying silently, as I tried so hard to fight the tears streaming down my face but with no success.

Ace had his fists clenched so hard, his knuckles went white and the veins spread across his arms were revealed, his teeth were gritted, his eyebrows crossed, and just by looking at him I could feel the heat about to explode from within him, he looked like he would snap at any moment, just break the next thing that comes in his way. Without saying a word he stormed off inside, some of the crew raised their heads to turn to him, others just didn't pay attention, too spaced out to notice who did what. I didn't know whether he wanted to be left alone or not, but I went with what my heart told me and that was that right now the crew needed to stick together more than ever and so I followed him into his room.

He didn't even turn to me when I walked in, I wasn't even sure he noticed anyone come in, he had his bare muscular back to me, the tattoo of our father's mark spread across it and I slowly closed the distance between us to trace the lines of the tattoo with my finger. He tensed at my touch and slightly tilted his face to the back to see me behind him, his raven locks covered most of his features though and I couldn't tell what expression he wore. I moved my hand away from his back to slowly wrap them around his front and pull him into a hug, he remained tense at first then sighed and I felt his muscles relax under my touch, and he put his arms over mine holding me close against him.

**"…I have to go after him"** he finally said breaking the silence and moved away from me, pacing the room, packing some stuff into a small green bag.

**"Ace…"** I struggled to find the words to say, the moment I knew that Teach was the one responsible for Thatch's death, I knew this would happen yet I hoped it wouldn't, I didn't want Ace to leave, not now, not when we'd already lost one commander.** "You can't just leave"** I slowly said, I really didn't know what else to say, I knew whatever reason I had wouldn't be enough to convince him to stay.

**"I have to!"** he repeated, still pacing around and shoving random stuff into his bag, he picked the log pose off the nightstand by his bed and fixed it around his left hand then turned to me, finally looking me in the eyes.** "He killed Thatch, Rosa. He was under my command, my division, and he killed him."**

**"But it's not your fault! There was nothing you can do about it."** I knew it all too well; I knew Ace would hold himself responsible for Teach's actions and I knew there was nothing I could say or do about it; I had lost this argument before it had even begun.

**"Maybe not, but I can avenge Thatch's death, Teach was my part of my division which means stopping him is my responsibility."**

**"What about the rest of your division? You can't just leave us… Ace, please don't go, it's too dangerous"** I could feel the tears in my eyes well up again as I did the only thing I was capable of doing, begged him to stay. This wasn't really about the division though, I knew that and he probably did too, I was selfishly using them as an excuse, something to convince him to stay when all I really wanted to say was please stay with _me,_ don't leave _me_.

**"My division should understand that I have to do this! It is my duty as the commander of the 2****nd**** division"** He replied stubbornly and still as determined as ever, completely unmoved by my pleading, he paused and sighed, his expression a little softer. "**As part of my division, I expect you to understand that as well and be a little more supporting."**

Right, part of his division, but being in love with him made it hard to treat him formally as a commander, to obey his orders and understand and respect his decisions without questioning. I knew he didn't treat me like the rest of the crew and that I probably got away with some privileges that the rest of the division didn't, like playfully punching him and him letting me, or getting mad at him over silly matters and stuff he did that I probably shouldn't even be mad at him for.

**"What about as the girl who happens to be in love with you?"** I slowly asked, looking down, my strawberry blonde locks falling over my face as I avoided letting my sapphire blue eyes meet his brown ones. I was probably being unprofessional about this, it wasn't fair for me to put him in such a spot, our relationship as nakama comes before that as lovers and our responsibility to the crew and our captain father came before anything else.

There was no reply for a moment, and I wondered what was going through his mind, then came his low response. **"I can't do this right now, Rosa."** He paused and a single tear ran down my face, he lifted his hand about to wipe my face with his finger then hesitated and pulled away. **"My duties as a commander come first"** came the expected reply.

**"I… I know"** I replied honestly, yes I knew it, I knew it when I fell in love with him, and I knew it when we got together but was it selfish of me to want him to choose staying with me over fulfilling his task as a commander? It's not like killing Teach would bring Thatch back or change what had happened… the only thing it would change is that it would take Ace away from me, and I couldn't stand the thought of that. The idea of losing him, of something bad happening to him terrified me, and made it hard to breathe or think or sleep.

**"I'm sorry"** he whispered, his voice too low that it was barely audible. He probably couldn't make up his mind whether he wanted me to hear him or not, Ace apologizing was quite a rare thing after all. **"I should've never let this happen"**

I knew he wasn't talking about Thatch's murder or Teach betraying us anymore, he was talking about our relationship, because whether we let it or not, we both knew that it did cloud our judgment and affect our decisions regardless of us saying that our bond as nakama comes first.

My eyes widened as I felt my heart break, I opened my mouth to speak only to close it again, this wasn't what I wanted to hear, this was in fact the last thing I'd been hoping to hear. When I followed him into the room, it was because I needed him, I needed him to comfort me, like he always did, to let me know that everything will be alright.

**"Do you regret it then?"** I struggled to ask as more tears streamed down my face.

**"Ofcourse not!"** he immediately answered, sounding a little offended by my question, like I should know better and his famous catchphrase came next. "I have no regrets."

I smiled, but it was a sad smile, not a fake one, but one that would probably get followed with cries the moment he walks out the door, which I knew would happen soon as our conversation was coming to an end. I didn't say another word and he took that as a sign for him to head out as he was done packing whatever items he could fit into that small passenger bag. He tossed the bag over his shoulder with one hand and then made his way to the door. He stopped when he passed by me and planted a quick kiss on my forehead.

**"…Good luck…"** I said with a halfhearted smile; as I looked up at him with watery eyes. **"…Commander."** I added. It was a title I had probably never formally addressed him by, I knew most of the division did, but to me he was always Ace, my Ace and maybe that's why I felt the need to call him by that right now, to somehow get it through my own thick head that he was in fact my commander and that I had to put my feelings aside for now just like he had.

He seemed a little startled by me calling him that and a little sad and hurt as well, neither of us wanted things to turn out this way, but then he gave me a smile of understanding and said** "Take care of yourself while I'm gone"** as he turned the door handle and finally stepped out, leaving me behind with all my worries and sorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I found this chapter a little harder to write than the first, any reviews or feedback would be greatly appreciated. ^-^

* * *

He walked out and the door was closed shut behind him, and as soon as he left I let myself fall to the ground, burying my face in my hands as I broke down into sobs, I could hear Thatch's teasing voice in the back of my head **"Oi Ace-y what did you do to upset her this time?"**and Ace's response would either be to mind his own business or he'd explain what happened, depending on his mood really. I missed Thatch…

Everything felt wrong, everything hurt, and it was so strange because just yesterday everything was fine, the sun was shining, the crew was singing and partying, the fourth division had just come back from a mission and we were all celebrating their return so happily, then their commander, Thatch was killed and now here I was crying all alone on the bedroom floor of the man I loved, who had decided to walk away.

I knew I wasn't being reasonable, I was being childish and needy actually, it's not like he was leaving _me_, it wasn't personal, yet I felt mad at him, for walking away. He should've stayed… he should've been here, holding me, comforting me, I wanted him to tell me that he'd be here, that everything would be alright and that he wasn't going away, or at least that he would come back but he did none of those things, he just left and I didn't follow him.

I got up and threw myself on his bed, the more I thought about Thatch and Ace the more I cried, and the more alone I felt, I couldn't stop the thoughts though and I couldn't stop the stream of tears running down my face, my only hope right now was that pops and Marco would stop him from leaving, because they couldn't possibly think this was a good idea, Blackbeard had already killed one of our family, they surely wouldn't let that happen again.

I lay on the bed, holding his pillow tightly because it had his scent and reminded me of his warmth, as I listened to the commotion going on deck. I could hear lots of noise, arguments, the crew trying to convince him to stay but I was too tired to actually get up and go listen to it, I've had that conversation with him once and wasn't interested in a do over. Knowing how stubborn he was, I'd say the crew was definitely losing this argument, I sighed as they went on. Finally the voices stopped and it was like the calm after a storm, everyone went quiet and I could feel my eyelids closing…

I was about to fall asleep when the realization hit me, the noises stopped, he wasn't back to his room, which meant he was gone, he was really gone… and I wouldn't might not see him again… and my last words to him would be **"Good luck… commander" **no, no, no I couldn't afford to have such negative thoughts, he'd be back, he'll win for sure, he was Ace after all, he was strong, he didn't lose, he couldn't lose… he'd be back, he'd be back… I repeated the words in my head to convince myself, to comfort myself, and then his words repeated in my head. **"I have no regrets" **and I didn't want to either… this wasn't how I wanted our possibly last conversation to go… I had to see him again; I didn't know what I would tell him but I knew I had to see him.

I jumped out of bed so fast that my eyesight went fuzzy for a moment then ran out of the room, maybe I could catch up to him, maybe he hadn't left yet, Pops wouldn't let him leave… right? I asked myself as I paced as fast as I could to the deck. As soon as I stepped out everyone turned to me, I was panting; I had tears clouding the vision in my blue eyes, my strawberry blonde curls were probably a mess as I was almost asleep earlier and I definitely looked in no good condition.

* * *

Seeing the looks on their faces was more than enough to let me know that I was too late, that he was already gone and there was nothing I could do about it, I turned to our father for any words of comfort or hope. **"Pops…?" **I slowly called him, my voice shaky and weak but he said nothing and my face fell, the crew didn't need me being emotional right now, they were going through enough of a hard time as it was, so I didn't ask or say another word, my face just fell and I stood there fists clenched, rain dripping over my face, and from my short curls, which was a good thing cause it hid my tears.

I felt a hand placed on my shoulder and I looked up to see the 1st division commander, Phoenix Marco looking down at me. **"Sorry, yoi" **he said and I just smiled and shook my head, it wasn't their fault, I didn't want the crew feeling guilty, they couldn't stop Ace but neither could I, when that stubborn idiot set his mind to something, he got it done, regardless of what anyone said or did.

**"Have some faith in your family." **Pops finally said, and with just these few words I could feel the faces of the whole crew light up, some even smiled.** "Ace is strong"** he added, although I could tell that he had a bad feeling about this, he himself said so earlier. **"I won't let anything happen to him, I won't let another one of my children die as long as I live" **he spoke with such authority and determination that it made it sort of impossible to doubt his words, not that any of us ever would anyway, we trusted our father and believed in him more than anyone else in the world, that was why we all wore his mark on our skin, it was our pride and joy. The crew's voices rose in cheers and I took the moment to claim my request.

**"Pops!"** I exclaimed. **"I want to go after Ace!"**

**"No way, yoi!" **Marco snapped before Pops even had the chance to reply. **"It's too dangerous"**

**"Please! He couldn't have gotten too far yet…" **I pleaded and Marco's face softened a little but he didn't look like he was just going to let me off that easily, neither did Pops for that matter.

**"I just…"** I slowly began then paused trying to find the right explanation, or best way to word this.** "I… I won't be able to rest till I see him again…" **I wasn't about to go into the details of what had went on between us, and I wasn't going to admit that I messed up, or that we'd had an argument but I knew Pops could read through me, he always did, and I knew that it was written over my face that I didn't just want to see him cause I was a lovesick idiot, it was important, I had to see him cause I might never see him again, I quickly shook that thought from my head though.

Marco just sighed and turned to face Pops, showing that he no longer had a say in the matter and was just awaiting our father's decision.

**"…You have my permission" **Pops finally said. **"Try to catch up to him in the nearest island and if you can't, you come back here right away, understood?"**

**"YES!"** I exclaimed overjoyed then wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. **"Thanks pops!"** and he laughed his signature laugh. **"Gurarara"**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: This is the last chapter of this story, it was quite a short one I suppose, but I tend to prefer one shots over long stories, I will be posting more Ace x Rosa one shots probably later. I hope you like it and special shoutout to_ Ezaria _for reviewing my first two stories! Hope you all enjoyed this. ^-^

* * *

I used the powers of my kaze kaze no mi devil fruit to fly across the skies, it wasn't much further now, I could almost see the shadow of an island in a nearby distance. What do I do if he's there? What do I do if he's not? I was feeling anxious and eager at the same time, I could recall having this feeling once before too, when Ace had come to visit my home island for the first time after our meeting, after our first kiss and our goodbyes had been said, it was our 2nd meeting and I was worried if he still felt the same about me, it was also the visit in which I had finally joined the whitebeard pirates.

By the time I landed on the island, it was already morning, I'd left the ship a few hours after midnight and spent the whole night and good portion of the morning soaring the skies till I reached, but I wasted no time in looking for a place to rest, though I was exhausted and my body was fighting my orders to move. I found it harder and harder to continue but I had gotten too far to stop now.

I took a stroll around town, asking anyone if they'd seen a tall muscular man with a tattoo on his back and an orange cowboy hat hanging on his head, most of them said they hadn't but finally an old man sitting on a wooden stool by the bar told me he'd seen him head off to port. I thanked the man and rushed over there.

In the distance I could see Ace's figure, I'd recognize him anywhere, after all I'd spent hours and days watching him, memorizing his every detail, in case I never saw him again, even to the point of knowing the number of freckles on his face, yes I'd counted them, even made him stay still so I could and we ended up laughing about it.

* * *

**"Ace!"** I called his name as I approached him then came to a stop to catch my breath when I reached him. He turned around startled, and his brown eyes grew wide as he saw me.

**"R-rosa… what are you doing here?"** he asked still shocked and confused by all this.

**"Finally, I found you"** I said with a relieved grin and a sigh, not really answering his question. I took a deep breath as I thought of what to say next, wow it's been a long couple of days… I actually wished I didn't have to say anything, all I wanted to do was embrace him, put my arms around the nape of his neck and pull him close to me so I could feel his comforting warmth against me.

**"Ace... I…"** I began as I realized that I had to say something, it was what I came here for anyway but soon after paused and went silent again, looking away cause looking at him made me nervous and made it even harder to talk.

**"Did something happen?"** he asked worried and concerned. **"Is the crew alright?"**

**"What?" **I asked confused by his question, oh, he thought I was here cause something bad has happened… great, I just ended up worrying him.** "No, yeah, they're fine, everyone's fine" **I replied immediately shaking my head to assure him.

He tilted his head and raised an eyebrow and I knew I had better start explaining myself.

**"I'm sorry…"** I whispered and my lips quivered, and my eyes were about to get teary, but I fought the tears, forcing myself to stay strong, I promised myself I wouldn't cry, I've done enough of that in the past day.

I felt his warm muscular biceps wrap around me as he pulled my smaller figure towards him and placed his forehead against mine. **"What for?"** he asked and moved one of his hands to touch my face removing a strand of my hair away from it. Why did he have to touch me and hold me like that? Like I didn't already feel weak enough around him… not that I didn't love it, cause I did but did he enjoy making this harder for me? Cause it definitely wasn't making it easier, it just made it harder cause I knew I couldn't keep him by side.

**"I just couldn't let you leave with the way we ended things" **I admitted honestly. Okay so maybe it did make it easier… no it just put me in a position where I had no option left but to tell the truth. The look on his face was enough to let me know that he wasn't very pleased with the way we'd left matters either.

**"You shouldn't have come" **he said with a sigh and I felt the heat rise up to my face, not in shyness or anything of the like anymore, but in anger, I was mad and furious, I'd come all the way here after him only to hear him say that, I gave him a light push and tried to back away from him but his grip around me tightened and he kept me close till I looked up at him with a frown and was about to open my mouth to protest when he added. **"But am glad you did" **he had his usual arrogant teasing smirk on his face and damn, how I've missed that silly look of his. I blushed and giggled then buried my face in his chest.

**"I don't want to argue anymore"** I slowly said then looked up at him. **"Ace…?"** he nodded.

**"Yeah, me too… but I…" **he was about to say more but I interrupted him.

**"I know… you have to do this, it's your duty as commander." **

**"I'll get this job done, then I'll be back"**

**"You'd better!" **I teased with a giggle and a playful smack on his chest and he laughed a little then we went quiet again.** "I know you will and I will be waiting for your return" **I said, calmer and quitter now, as I hid my face again in case the tears decided to rebel and fall.

**"You'd better"** he teased back getting even and we both chuckled.

**"Ace, I love you"** I said looking up at him, my blue eyes met his brown ones, and I just realized that this was the one thing I've been wanting to tell him all along, if I never see him again, if something was to happen to either of us, then I wanted those to be the last words I said to him, the last words he remembered me by. His lips curved in a warm and gentle smile and for a moment I wondered if he would say it back, not that he hadn't said it before, but considering our argument earlier about our relationship as lovers and nakama I was starting to doubt he would… he can't do this right now… those were the words he said afterall, his duties come first.

**"Yeah?"** he asked and I just nodded, I wasn't going back on my words, even if he didn't say it back, I wanted him to know that I did love him, no matter what.

**"Good, cause I love you too" **he said and flashed me a grin and I felt all my pain and worries for the last few hours drown away with just those three little words, I held on to him tighter, and nuzzled my head against his shoulder, I knew he could clearly see the silly wide grin plastered across my face though.

I pulled away knowing it was time for goodbye… we'd said what we had, but that didn't change what had to be done, and I couldn't be selfish about it anymore, if Ace had to do this then I will try to support him, regardless of how much it pained me or broke my heart to be away from him.

**"Rosa…"** he said softly, his voice sounding compassionate and concerned and I realized a tear had streamed down my blushing cheek, damn it; I just had to ruin the moment by crying, didn't I?

I shook my head and wiped the tear away with my arm to let him know that it was alright.

**"I'll be back"** he repeated to somehow assure me and comfort me and I nodded cause there wasn't really anything else I could say, and cause if I tried to I'd probably break down again.

He stepped closer towards me again and I blinked at him, I didn't really think there was anything left to say, but what he had in mind wasn't words but something different instead, he leaned in, bringing his face closer towards me, if I was feeling warm and fuzzy earlier, then I was melting right now, he was too close and I could feel a vibe of electricity run through my entire body, making me tense and relax and feel weird in all the good ways. I closed my eyes, and felt his lips brush mine; he gave me a quick kiss then stepped back again.

He smiled; my favorite smile in the world. And I smiled too; and it felt like there was a connection between us that let us know there was no need for words anymore, we both understood how we felt and what had to be done… he turned to walk away and I flew in the other direction not realizing this would be the last time I get to hold him like this.


End file.
